


Won't you love me?

by AudeyQBC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, For a Friend, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeyQBC/pseuds/AudeyQBC
Summary: Sansa's boyfriend was caught cheating on her, furious, she left him and had no choice but to move back in with her parents. Until Jon offered.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Won't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for a friend, they gave me a rough outline of what they liked and I got a bit creative with it. Hopefully they like it(you better like it, you know who you are) and hopefully you all like it too!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I almost didn't post this one.

“Fucking asshole.” Sansa slammed her phone down on her bedside table, her now ex-boyfriend had been caught fucking Margaery Tyrell in one of Robb’s spare bedrooms. She knew Harrold was unreliable at the best of times but he had improved so much recently. Now she’d be forced to move back in with her parents, all the while her mother would say ‘I told you he was a bad man’ or ‘You should have dated Joffrey dear”

It would be humiliating to move back home, Arya would be pissed beyond measure since she’d have to give up her playroom. Sansa rolled over and buried her face in a pillow, screaming into it for what must have been minutes. Two years of her life wasted by some cheating prick. Margaery would definitely boast about taking her boyfriend too, the sadistic bitch.

A buzzing noise shook her from her nagging thoughts and Sansa grabbed her phone from where she’d none too gently placed it.

‘Sansa. We can talk this through, I was drunk! It didn’t mean anything at all! I have Myranda giving me a ride home right now so we can fix us! It was just this once, surely you can forgive me!’

She scoffed through her tears. If that stupid man thought he could stick his prick wherever he liked and come home to her, he had another thing coming. 

Sansa packed up her suitcases, grabbed her laptop and left his flat. Margaery would get what’s coming to her, Sansa could speak to Uncle Petyr and have him take care of the up jumped bitch. After all, with his contacts, anything could be possible; if she were willing to pay for it.

Another few buzzes let her know someone had texted her and when she looked at her phone, she found it in her to laugh.

‘Theon and I will scuff up the stupid bloke. Don’t you worry little sister.’ Robb and she may bash heads often enough, but if anyone else hurt his siblings, there’d be hell to pay.

‘Hey Sansa, Robb told me what happened. If you need anything, I’m here for you.’ Jon was someone her brother had grown up with, Theon as well. Jon had always been a quiet and polite man but he withdrew from their family and his friends once Rose left him. Just recently had he gone back to his old self and if anyone knew the roughness and chaos a broken relationship caused, it was him.

‘Be bloody careful, both of you!’ Harrold deserved to be hurt just as much as he hurt her, but she didn’t want Theon and Robb to go down for it.

‘Thank you, Jon. Do you think you could pick me up? I don’t want my parents to pick me up, I already feel like rubbish without mother adding to it.’

She slid her phone back into her pants, grabbed her belongings and headed to the lobby area of her flat. Hopefully, Jon could come and get her, she only wanted her parents to come if they were her very last option.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Jon to respond to her. ‘On my way Sansa, I’ll be there in five.’

That was slightly worrying as he lived at least ten to fifteen minutes away from her and he always tended to stay at home playing on his computer. Oh well, he knew what he was doing, far be it from her to bug him about safety.

With time to burn she opened her phone and began deleting all traces of Harrold from it. Better to do so now then wait and let bad thoughts fester. How she wished to tell her past self this would happen, maybe then she wouldn’t have hundreds of photos of them as a couple.

‘Here.’ Sansa smiled, Jon beat Harrold here, now she wouldn’t have to deal with him ever again.

As quickly as she could, she dragged her belongings outside and saw him waiting outside his car, a rather new BMW. As soon as he spotted her he jogged over and took all her belongings from her. Such a gentleman, Jon truly was back. 

Rather shyly she thanked him, he had gotten taller and infinitely more handsome than she remembered, it had only been a year or so since she last saw him in person. 

“I have the aircon on, I’ll take care of your stuff.” Sansa thanked him again and ducked into his car. Everything felt so much better already, Jon and her brothers would always be there to hurt anyone who hurt her first. 

Jon got back into the car and asked her where she wanted to go, she bit her lip. Sure, she could go back to her parents, but did she really want to? “Do you think Robb would let me live with him? Or maybe Theon?”

Jon looked at her sadly and shook his head. “Robb and Theon are too busy spending all their money on parties, they barely get by as it is. What about Daenerys? You and her got along quite well last I remembered.”

Sansa cast her eyes down. “We did, but she moved away with her family a few months back.”

“Oh.”

Sansa sighed and hid her face in her hands. Mother was going to rub it in so much. 

“Stay with me, I have the extra room, it was hers.”

Sansa snapped to look at him, his face was a grimace, those memories definitely still hurt him more than he wished them to. “Jon I-I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be. Your family took me in when my family wouldn’t, I owe it to you all.” So that’s what it was. When she was younger she had a crush on Jon, most girls had at least one of their brother's friends they liked, she had hoped for years he would return her affection, even with Harrold she had occasionally thought of what could have been.

“If you’re sure.” She tried to make her voice strong but it came out rushed.

“Home it is.” With a smile and step on the gas, they were off. Most of the trip she spent on her phone, thankful for the silence and his presence. He understood, she was sure.

“Here. I’ll grab your stuff and bring it to your room.” 

He had a new home it would seem, she didn’t keep in touch all that often with him but she’d thought at least Robb would tell her he’d moved. It was a fairly large two-story home made mostly of brick. As she stepped out of his car and saw him headed to the door she felt the need to speak to him. “Thank you, Jon. You have a beautiful home.”

“It’s as much yours now as it is mine.” How did Robb have a friend like him? They were such opposites. 

She followed him inside, got given a quick tour around the house and went to the room she’d been given. It was fairly large, almost as big as her room she’d shared with Harrold in their flat. In order to keep herself from further thoughts on her broken relationship, which had been faltering for some time, she began setting the room to her preferences. Quite a bit of time passed as she did what she wanted and eventually Jon knocked on the door. “I ordered pizza for you, I’ll be in my room, yell if you need anything.”

Maybe she should have tried harder to date Jon, if this was how he treated her after not seeing her for a year, imagine how much better off she’d had been with him. Sansa decided to wait in the sitting room, she turned on the tv while she waited as not to sit in silence. Not long had passed until she heard a dog barking and the doorbell went off. Finally, pizza.

Sansa all but ran to the door and flung it open. A somewhat heavy young man greeted her with a large smile. “Hi! I have your pizza miss, just sign here.” He held out a little pad with an attached pen.

She signed it, handed it back over to the man who traded her pizza and went on his merry way. He thanked her for the generous tip as well.

Immediately she tucked in, eating three slices before she was full. Jon would probably want some too she thought, so she went upstairs and knocked on his door.

“Wait just a second Sansa.” She heard him stumble around for a few minutes. “All right, come on in.”

“I brought you some pizza. You ordered a huge one.”

“I figured you’d want more tomorrow, you always loved leftover pizza.”

He remembered her obsession with cold pizza. She flushed and looked away, that meant he probably remembered the time she ate all of Robbs leftover pizza and then chucked it all up in front of everyone at the dinner table.

“I grew out of that.”

Jon merely raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. I didn’t. Take the pizza.” Sansa tossed the box at him. “What were you doing?”

“I was playing with a few friends online and before you say you interrupted, you’re more important than a game.” She thanked God that his room was rather dark, hopefully, he couldn’t see her blush.

“Thank you again Jon. You’ve helped so much already, I’ll head back and watch a movie back in the sitting room.” Sansa needed to get away before she did something that could jeopardize his allowing her to stay.

“We could watch something together here if you’d like, I know I hated being alone.” Jon sounded a bit nervous, he probably didn’t want to be pushy.

“I’d love to watch something with you Jon. Do you mind if I pick?”

He got up from his computer and motioned for her. “Pick what you want, I’ll grab snacks.”

Sansa passed by him and fell into his chair. She hoped he wouldn’t mind if he put on a show instead, Robb told her about some show called Spartacus and she grew up watching violent films because of him. At some point, she grew to like them.

She put autoplay on and climbed onto the edge of his bed just as he entered back in. “What’re we watching then?”

“Spartacus, Robb’s suggestion. You remember how he got me into such things.” Jon laughed, he sure did. 

“Yes, laugh it up Jon, you didn’t have to deal with mother afterwards. Now, what’d you bring for snacks?”

Jon climbed into his bed and put the tray of snacks on his nightstand. “Ben and Jerry’s, crisps and some chicken bites.”

“Perfect.” Sansa got off the edge of his bed and walked to the unoccupied side. “Mind if I jump in?”

“Make yourself comfortable.”

So she did, she crawled under his covers and pulled herself near enough to him to feel his warmth. They watched the show together and ate the snacks Jon had brought, it was a good show, a bit hefty on sex scenes and nudity though. Something that kept her aroused and constantly with a blush, if Jon’s shuffling was anything to go by, he seemed a bit aroused too. Maybe she was crazy or maybe she just finally wanted to act on her childhood crush, she doesn’t know what caused her to place her hand on his inner thigh.

Instantly his eyes found hers. “Sansa?”

“Shh, you’ll miss the show.”

She began tracing shapes on his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch. Sansa probably should stop, she was emotional and hurt, but she just wanted someone to love her and not take advantage. Jon had always been the first to help her whenever she needed it, but she didn’t help him when he needed it. Maybe this could cause him more pain, but she wouldn’t do this just to hurt him. When the next sex scene hit the show, she went for it. Sansa grabbed his hardness through his sweatpants and again, his eyes snapped to hers. 

His hands gently lowered and took hers away, placing it back near her own body. “You just had a stressful and emotional day, you’re confused. I won’t take advantage of you.”

Sansa presses herself to him. “You’re not taking advantage of me. I’ve wanted you for years. I had a crush on you since I was fifteen. Please Jon, I just want to be loved. Every other man I’ve dated has used me for his pleasure and tossed me aside.” She balled her fists into his shirt and tears began to fall from her face. “Even if it’s just this once. Please. Won’t you love me?”

“Sansa…” she looked at him and was just about to start begging. “Yes.”

She jumped at him and pressed her lips to his, she wanted to claim him entirely with just one kiss. Their passionate kissing continued for a few minutes until they pulled apart gasping for air. Jon began to slide down her body until she pulled him back up. “You can do that later. I want you.” His eyes went wide and he frantically began pulling at his clothes while she did the same. With only a few popped buttons from his shirt and a minor rip of her pants, they were naked as the day they were born.

Sansa rolled back onto her back and spread her legs. Jon leaned back to admire the sight, she would have none of that. She beckoned him forward with one hand and spread her lower lips with the other, huskily she spoke. “Get in, Jon.”

Jon grabbed his cock and lined it up at her very slick entrance, sliding in almost to his balls with one stroke. “Yesss.” Sansa hissed and bit at his lower lip. He couldn’t go at a slow pace and instead pounded into her, her bouncing tits catching his gaze as he pulled from her lips. Such beautiful pink buds, he took one in his mouth and worshipped it. 

“Suck my tits Jon! Fuck!” Sansa was in heaven. He was so much bigger than Harrold, knowing that made her feel even hotter. He could have his whores, she had Jon.

Jon began to slow and she knew why immediately, he had to be close. Sansa wrapped her legs around his thighs and grabbed his buttocks with her hands, she began rutting onto him as quickly as she could. “Gods Sansa.”

His voice sounded so good saying her name. Her walls clenched on his member as she imagined doing this with him as often as she wanted. His cock felt perfect sheathed in her. 

“Getting close Jon?” She kept rocking viciously into him, his hands on either side of her head as he struggled to hold off his release. “Fill me Jon. Fill my cunt!” She clenched her walls around his cock to emphasize her words.

“Sansa! Fuck!” He was struggling, she kept clenching her muscles and relaxing them, trying to milk his seed from him. Just as she felt him about to let go, his hand went between her legs and frantically began playing with her pleasure point. Almost in a race, they tried to get each other off. Her rutting back against his impossibly thickening prick while he rubbed her clit and mauled her tits.

Almost simultaneously they came, first with her walls tightening almost painfully around his cock as she screamed her pleasure; then him grunting as he slammed himself as far in her cunt as he could, painting her insides with his seeds.

Both of them rolled into their backs and gasped for air, eventually Sansa recovered herself enough to snuggle up to him. “Again Jon?”

Jon’s eyes roamed her nude form and he nodded. “Aye, I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
